wowinedfandomcom-20200215-history
Lujhem's Town
Found in the country of Ansakine in the continent of Oberantasm, Luhjem's Town, also known as the Town of Beginnings, is the starting home for every adventurer. Many of the main headquarters of organisations are located here, as well as the monarch that rules over the country. The Grand Mage Lokward Hamwill and his school are also located here. The centre of the town is referred to as the Town Centre, an area for beginners where most of the town's major adventurer-related amenities are found and new players spawn. Six major roads lead from the centre to outside the city and beyond, in the North, East, South-East, South, West and North-West cardinal directions, serving as the town's exits. As one steps away from the General Area, they find opulent houses, shops and guilds with their banners raised, being that the bulk of the rich and powerful occupy areas closer to the heart of the city. The Souq Bazaar, the town's major business destination, is a crowded market of hawkers and merchants of all sizes that hoist their tents and pavilions, filling the air with their offers, scams and haggling. General Store for General Stuff in the General Area (GSGSGA) Found in the Town Centre The main store that caters to new players and offers the essentials of the adventuring life, from torches and tools to basic clothing, arms and other staples. Guild Hall Found in the Town Centre' Lujhem's official Guild Hall, a building run by the Adventurer's Guild, a place that officiates quests and Player Guilds, doubling as a tavern to provide a short respite for tired adventurers. It is one of the largest buildings in the town, in order to handle the large influx of players and NPCs that traffic it. Like many other prominent locations around the game's world, a Raki is stationed at the reception, and receives new adventurers, registering them with the Guild. Raki, here, is also responsible for handling quest requests and dispensing them, before players are provided with their respective manager, who then takes care of any future paperwork and assigning of quests to the parties under them. Tyriok Kymal is the current manager of the Player Character's currently unnamed party. Players and quest givers enter demarcated private rooms towards the back for their dealings and business. The major player guilds currently hold a monopoly of sorts over the quests dispensed by the Adventurer's Guild, which generally results in a week-long delay before the better quests hit the general board. The tavern is managed by a currently unnamed but strikingly handsome barkeep. Trader's Market Found in the ''Town Centre A large building that functions as a bank and as a stock market. Manned with many counters (including a Raki at the reception), any services from currency exchange to deposits-withdrawals are handled here. The maximum retail for all items may be found here, as all items that enter the town are regulated here. 200 gold is required to open up an account with no minimum balance on it. This amount can be paid in instalments, however, a collateral is required by the bank if done so. Town Hall Found in the Town Centre A courtroom and execution ground wrapped into one neat building. It also serves as a temporary holding cell for gladiator participants. Regular civilians are not allowed to enter unless a gladiator match or an execution is underway. '''Magical Bureau ??? The administrative body that regulates and otherwise handles matters of or related to magical items, magic and their use. Bina-ul-Fitna Found in the Souq Bazaar A magic shop run by Oskar and a couple of fae humanoids. The sign has the name of it written with the magic equivalent of neon glow tubes. The interior is perpetually hued in blue and seems very stifling due to the sheer number of magical items and magic flowing inside. Oskar's counter is on the left side and the entire shop catalogue is towards the right. Behind the counter, curtains drape across archways that hide a backspace where Oskar sometimes disappears into. Funduk Inn Found in the Souq Bazaar A well-off establishment that is 5 stories tall. The ground floor has a reception area, a lounge area, and a lavish restaurant to receive passersby and tenants of the inn alike. The other floors are for the tenants who have rented a room. Jawahiz Jewellery Found in the Souq Bazaar A jewellery shop run by three people, of whom only Tridian has been introduced yet. The sign has two golden lamps hanging on either side and has the name of it written in Common and in Celestial. There are two horizontal, rectangular windows facing the street and a single glass door in the middle. The interior is extremely well-lit with many holes in the ceiling that emit light. The floor also reflects the light from the ceiling and makes it brighter. Category:Location